I'll not be a gentleman
by Lio
Summary: We've all seen the horror movie cliche, right? Necking couple at the lake gets disassembled by psycho killer? Let's just say this lake's maniac is in for the surprise of his life...
1. Will you walk with me

I'll not be a gentleman

~~+~~

_It's been a while, but I hope everyone remembers who I am…_

_This is an idea I've been developing since Hate is a Drug came out, but with all the trappings of modern life and stuff, this is the first time it's been outside my cerebellum. Be gentle with it, it's been a very strange place…_

I got this idea, and developed it while listening to the song "Possom Kingdom" by The Toadies. Repeatedly. On more than on occation my sterio threatened to jump out my bedroom window and end it all. It's a good song, and has nicely warped my mind on more than one occation. It also gave me the title for the fic: "I'm not gonna lie/ I'll not be a gentleman/ behind the boathouse/ I'll show you my dark secret" A bit OOC for this pairing, but the song was about a real life small-town murder, so I at least get bonus points for that, eh?

If you want to listen to it so you can hum along, go here for a wav file: (http://www.geocities.com/dementia_inc/PossumKingdom.wav  )  Not the best quality, I admit, but a little squinting and head tilting never hurt anyone. 

_I must warn you in the first few parts, there is HEAVY SHIPPERNESS, at least until the serial killer comes in. (Should be around the second installment) It can and will give you cavities._

_Also, if you have time, surf on over and check out Dementia Inc's new website.   
http://www.geocities.com/dementia_inc/      Because, yes, we are doing a sequel to HIAD, it's just taking too fucking LONG…And it gives as many details as you're going to get…_

_And, please for the love of your god, REVIEW!!!! Plllllleeeassseee!_

~~+~~

The road was dark, and it made Nny very awake and aware of what was going on. He really didn't want to be awake right now. All his suspicions were telling him the best thing to be right now was unconcious or vomiting. Maybe both. He had his eyeballs trained on the little while dots that told you what side of the street you were on. (Had he set the VCR for Scumby? Fuck…) 

He had been counting them off in groups of ten for what seemed like the last few miles. 

He had hoped that it would distract him from where he was going to end up. It didn't.

"Take a left here, we need to get on this road." Devi told him.

He nodded, and taking the utmost care to slooowly make the turn, he pulled onto another road. That task being accomplished, he went back into his own mind, and was surprised to find a new thought playing around in the feted muck.The realization of how warm Devi's leg was, a few inches away from his hand. He pushed the thought away, but it came back, stronger. He felt like he was choking on it.

"You want to pull over and let me to take the wheel?" Devi asked, "You don't look so good…"

"'M fine." He muttered, clearing his throat and swallowing the phlemn for good measure. He went back to counting the white dots, or at least part of him did. The other non-attached parts was having a meeting near the back to find out what they should all do. Briefly, they reviewed how he had acted last Thrusday, and, after generally agreeing he'd acted like a stunted mongoose, they moved onto how the hell he was getting out of this.

Nny quickly peeked back over at Devi. She was smiling, and looking at the road, not at him, so he went back to blinking at the little white dots. 

She was happy about this. She HAD to be happy about this, she was getting her revenge.

It was the only thing it could be, since she had been very insistant as this little.. trip out to the lake as an acceptible payback. He tried had expalined how he saw things. How he hated nature and all it's devices, and how thermostats are our friends, but she wouldn't listen. 

Something was out here. Something she wanted him to see. 

Still, he had never been to a lake. Maybe they had large human-devoring aligators like in that one movie. This could be something neat, right?

They had been watching that movie on her couch last Thursday. He had thought that was neat. Stupid, but neat. All the main people trying to find out if the aligator really was an aligator, and all the hicks who lived around the lake telling them they were fucking stupid to hanging around the lake. Showed em some nice fake-mutilated goats too. And what did the main charicters do as soon as they were by themselves? Go into the lake! Ooo! Our non-descript scientific equiptment will save us! Fak! And what the fuck was a marine biologist doing wearing high heels to a swamp? Wasn't suitible footwear in a crisis part of the doctor-making… exam… thingie? She's walking around in those things in the middle of the night, and when things started rustling, and the BITCH says 'Is someone there?', like that's NEVER going to be a cue to start the disemboweling! Fucking idiots! And then… 

… he wasn't quite sure what happened then… Devi kissed him, he paniced and… well… it was probably a good thing she threw him out. Her toaster was never going to be the same.

Dammit, he shouldn't have stopped her from doing the kissing stuff. (At least not like that…) It wasn't like she had done anything that had started to hurt yet. And she did get cranky when he didn't poke her like that after a few days. Maybe she had been trying to get all the gropey feely stuff out of the way so he wouldn't have to do it for the rest of the week.

It wasn't that all the groping and the touching and poking wasn't nice, but it was too damn distracting. Like sleep. Worse than sleep, because you were awake when it was happening, and you knew how real and warm and safe it was, and you knew it was going to end eventually and then you would have to go on with your life like it haddn't happened. Depressing as hell… Worse, some of the stuff she had been suggesting 'moving on' to was just fucking unhygenic!

"You're going to want to get on the dirt road." Devi said, interrupting his thoughts.

He nodded, did so just as slowly and bounced along the chipped up earth. Low boughs of pine trees smacked against the window, like large angry birds. Nny wondered if he had enough stakes in the trunk if vampires started showing up. This was bat country if he'd ever seen it.

Devi turned on the radio and cranked it up to a reasonible level. The song that came on was a little piece of fluff that he had heard before, involuntarily, and dealt with some chirpy preppy bitch with a blonde die-job trying to sing about how much she loved her eunich jock boyfriend.

Devi didn't change the channel. She actually started humming along with the paper thin lyrics, and began to smile. Hard. 

Nny didn't often see Devi smile, mostly because a good chunk of the time she was pissed off at the earth and all the beings that walked it. And even when she did smile, it was small sad smiles, who knew they were dying even as they were being born. 

Right now, she somehow seemed like she was genuinely happy.

Johnny was suddenly very afraid.

~~+~~

The biggest shock was it haddn't changed. 

Even now, a few years from the last time Devi had visited and a lifetime away from those horrific camp outs with the Firefly Scouts, the Lake haddn't changed one bit. She should have brought the marshmellows and welding torch.

She blinked over at Nny who was going a raging 2.5 miles and hour through the dirt parking lot, twisitng his head around like an owl on speed.

Poor bastard. She almost felt sorry for him. Almost...

She still wasn't sure how they had convinced each other to stop trying to disasemble each other long enough to get back together. It wasn't always the best of circustances, but it sure as hell beat dating again. Especially with her luck.

Not that the sputtering-cigarette-lighter sized flame of her affection had changed anything between them. She knew what he still did nights. He was never good in hiding the stains, the smells, the loose body parts in various stages of decomposition. It had taken her a lot of thinking, but in the end she decided that she didn't really give a shit. He had been doing it since before she knew him, and she just wasn't one of those gals who got into a relationship simply to fix the guy she was dating. As long as he didn't try to add her to the cattle again, he could do whatever he wanted. Ninety percent of the shitheads usually had it coming to them anyway. Why fight karma? 

There had even been some times, when she had gone back into the house after a long, hard day and found him in the basement working on some more or less deserving waste of oxygen. He always offered to let her gouge out a cheerleaders eyes or rip out some lecherous assholes tounge, just like a kid asking his newest bestest friend if they wanted to play with a new toy. She had never taken him up on it, but had always carefully thanked him for the invite. 

It wasn't the gouging that was getting harder and harder to swallow. She had gotten desensitized to exposed human organs within a week. It was starting to get difficult to refuse. Sickness was somewhere in the back of her mind, during her worst moments of doubt and unhappiness, whispering in the raspy gasp that was now her voice, that she should go ahead. Kill. Hurt. PAIN. Enjoy herself, yes? Hell, there had been days when a little mutilation would have been stress relief she would have paid good money for in an other situation. But she still said no. 

And in the end, she was pretty proud of herself for that. She was still the sane one in this fucked up relationship, after all. By default of being the lesser evil, granted, but it wasn't a title she was aiming to get rid of any time soon. Like hell she was going to have that change just because of a few bad days… or a few dozen bad days like she had been having lately. 

"If you keep driving, there's a second parking lot close to the lake." Devi heard herself tell him, as they drove through the park. "Those have a much better view."

"Kay." Nny said, still looking at her suspicously. He was obviously waiting for her to bring out the knives. Once or twice he actually jerked back when she had made a sudden move. Heh. Such a nice,warm, fuzzy feeling to know he was scared shitless by her. Not that she wasn't still amazed that he had gotten him out here at all.

God, it was such a gorgeous night. The lake glittered distantly in the dark like a demented opal. The moon was out in full tonight, and the light merrily danced over the ripples. Even the land surrounding it was bathed in a pale blue light. And it was cool enough down here to open the windows without being tenderized by the unseasonally hot weather. She couldn't have planned this better.

"This looks good. Just park anywhere." she told Nny. He pulled in to a spot under a large, old tree and put it in park. The engine was quietly turned off, and soon the only sound coming from the car was their breathing.

Devi looked over at Nny who was looking nervious even in the dim illumination. The moonlight played off the painfully thin angles of his face perfectly. It brought out an attractive qualitly that Devi had only seen in him before when she looked at him when he didn't realize she was looking. She could never seem to identify what emotion or side unseen it showed, but now that it was there, stairing her in the face. Her throat was starting to go dry.

He made a slight move, and she realized he was looking at her too.

She looked at him, hopefully, gently matching his piercing gaze. The tension was still there, but an expression that knew meant he was trying to put the pieces of a puzzling situation togeter was starting to fight for territory of his face. 

Devi felt her gut start to twist under his gaze. It was starting to ram home how much she had been anticipating this.They hadn't been completely alone since that first night… with the knives and the moments to be immortialized and the… stuff. This time they both knew what the other was capable, yet somehow the new-person butterflies where creeping back. The shyness of starting to getting close. She did want to get close. She wanted to experience some of the nice stuff about being in an occationally working relationship. 

Not a _lot_. She didn't want to dissolve into one of those disgusting couples on the sidewalk spending 20 minutes to say goodbye, or worse yet her roomie Amber from college and her 2 oversexed boyfriends. She had always hated touchy-feely crap, and everytime she had tried it she had felt sick. But plain, old, vanilla touching… Well, it was damn hard to say you were with someone if you couldn't stand next to them for too long...

"Devi?"  
  


Devi looked up, and saw Nny looking at her all squinty-eyed. "Whuh?" she asked, intellegently.

"What are we doin?" Nny asked. Devi marveled at the way he could keep his body perfectly still while his eyes kept darting around and all but bouncing out of his skull.

"Trying to… relax." Devi told him. She almost mentioned what method of relaxation she was aiming for, but she had managed not to. You didn't exactly tell a psychopathic killer you dragged them into a rural area to neck with them… You had to carefully build them up to it. God knew her poor toaster was testiment of that…  
  


"Well are we going to LEAVE the CAR to do the relaxing? SOMETIME? Huh? Huh?" Nny said starting to get nervious. Well 'starting' for him, anyway.

"Sure…" Devi said. She popped the car door and the musical "ding-ding-ding-ding" that the car made when the door was open sang out, echoing over the quiet hillside.

"He…hey! Whereya going?" Nny asked, quickly getting out of the car, instantly insulted that he was getting left behind.

"You said you wanted to get out of the car." Devi said, walking quickly towards the lake. She slowed down and waited for him to catch up. "Say… you want to see something neat?"


	2. Around the lake tonight

_YES!!! I FINALLY GOT THIS TYPED UP AFTER MONTHS! BWAHAHAAA!!!!!  _

_/-dances the macarena-/ _

_Sorry about the delay, folks. I meant it to be, maybe, a week between installments. But, that's the trouble with writing it as you go. None of the old horrorshow violence yet, but it's coming._

~~+~~

The lake made a very satifying plop as the stone was slurped down into its belly. She could hear Nny cursing under his breath, something about the damn rock laughing at him.

"No… you gotta think frisbee." Devi said, picking up a flat piece of slate. She looked over the lake carefully, then snapped her wrist just right. The stone skipped 7 times with fat slaps before it sank. "You don't just chuck a frisbee, you have to aim it." 

"Frisbee… frisbee…" he muttered as he picked up the mate to Devi's rock and made a couple frisbee aiming motions. Then he cocked his arm back as far as it would go and threw the stone as hard as he could. It skipped twice.

"Yeah!!! Take that! Booooyah!" he said, managing a few steps of a victory dance.

"Cool." Devi said. She was laughing. It felt good. She picked up another rock and skipped it 6 times. Rock-skipping was like riding a bicycle things, something you never forgot, you just didn't remember you could do for long stretches of time.

"You're good." He said as he sat down on the lake bed.

"Yeah. It's not really anything great." She skipped the last stone, wiped her hands on her pants and sat down. She made sure not to sit too close to him. "But it's neat, yeah."

They both nodded, and then looked out at the lake in silence for a bit. Small ripples gently cut across the glass-flat surface.

"Nice place." he said.

"Yeah, I've known about it for a while. Don't come here too often, it's kinda far from the city." Devi said.

"Yeah, I noticed." he said.

More silence

"Well… " he said, not looking at her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"…what the fook did you drag me out here to do?" he asked.

"Oh.." she said, deadpan.

"Well?" Nny asked, adding, "Nnh?" 

"I just thought we could stand some time away from the city. The filthy, noisy, smelly habitrail of a city…."

"But why did we have to leave the thermostats? And the running water?" he asked, "Why not drive out to some hick town, and throw rocks at the locals?"

"I was thinking about that, but aside from the shotgun-to-human ratio, I thought someplace secluded might be better."

"Uhn." Johnny articulated. "Shotguns?"

"And here there's no one else around for miles." She said, stretching, "We're completely alone. Nice, no?"

"The part about being alone?"

"Well, yeah… Haven't you ever thought about being alone-?"

"I am alone." Nny interupted, in a spooky, John Malkovich voice, "So alone."

"…I meant with me." Devi finished, annoyed.

"Oh." Nny said. Then, as Devi was looking at him funny, "OH. Yeah. That. Yeah, that."

"You have no fucking clue what the fuck I'm talking about, do you?" Devi asked.

"Ummmnn…. no."

"Look…" Devi said, as gently as she could, "I thought we could spend some time alone. Together. With no one else around."

Nny was blinking at her.

"Geez… You went out with girls before me, right?"

He thought, squinty-eyed, for a second, then "Yyyyes."

"I was hoping to do what normal people do on nights out when they're alone." He kept squinting at her, so she went on, "Allright, we're not even approaching normal…but since you're here and I'm here, I thought we'd… make the most of the time."

"…Oh…how?" he asked.  
  


"I'm open to suggestion." She gently covered his hands with one of hers and leaned in to kiss him.

 "Here?" he said, pulling back as far as he could, "I mean…uhn… RIGHT here?… (yeah)… you don't know we're all alone, do ya?! Evil gnomes could be watching us right now like hawks! Hawks with really good video equiptment! I mean fuck… what's to stop someone from walking up to us, laying down some severe poking on our brains and… and call the cops? HUH?"

"You've got a point." She said.

Nny nodded happily.

"Let's go back to the car." she said, getting up.

~~+~~

It was so odd. He was starting to panic.

He wasn't going to panic. No siree. NOT going to panic. Even as the car came into sight, he didn't panic. He knew Devi was probably going to do unspeakible things to-him… get all mushy and gropey and… stuff! But PANIC? No-sir-ee-he-wasn't-going-to-panic-this-time! Had to…

When they got to the car he stood, stairing out into space like an idiot, trying to restart his brain, as Devi began doing something in the backseat… The backseat? Oh shit.

Panting like an ashma victim, Johnny quickly and quietly walked over to the driver's side, got it, and locked the door, buckling himself in.

"Uh… Johnny?" Devi asked, arching an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

"Noooo. Just… felt unsafe without the seatbelt!" he said, frantically clutching at the fake leather of the seat, desperately trying to sound happy. "They save lives!"

He heard Devi groan.

"Hey! What if a semi full of drunk transvestite truckers came blazing through here and slammed into the back of the car? Then who'd be sorry?" he asked. He could hear his voice starting to crack. This wasn't going to work for very long. Had to find another way to stall. Fuck, he wished he knew for how long. Fuck, he shouldn't have put the duct tape in the trunk. "I mean, there are some times that you can't be too careful and…"

The door shut loudly, and Johnny's head snapped to the right. Devi was sitting in the passenger side front seat. All Smiling and shit. He watched her suspiciously as she started pulling off her muddy shoes. She was all close again. And whistling a tune he couldn't put a name to. Spooky. 

"Ah hell," she said, "I knew I shouldn't have gotten too close to the lake bed. I'll have to scrape this off later…" she hiked up her pant leg, to strip off one of her stripy socks. She kept the cloth pulled back from her skin as she balled up the socks and stuffed them in her shoes. The skin on her leg was just as pale as the rest of her. Her toenails were painted a deep eggplant color that Nny found himself liking. He had made people's faces turned that color, he realized. He didn't know they made paint in that shade. Huh. He started to feel weird about looking at Devi's leg, but he couldn't make himself look away. It was just so damn… interesting. Fuck if he could understand why.

He knew Devi had legs, but he had never seen them outside pants or shoes. Just seeing her skin was a revelation. He understood, with sudden flash of clarity that she was naked under her clothes, just like he was… Just another hairless monkey parading around in cheap clothes… 

mmm… nice monkey…

….

…WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT??!?! 

That was worse than the sound made by those assholes he had stapled to his basement! He could feel he was blushing like a fucking idiot. These woods were doing fucked up things to him. Damn lack of thermostats. Maybe she didn't see…

He looked up, and was startled to see her watching him. She was still smiling, but there was suddenly a cold, hungry edge to it… 

She knew what he was thinking. She didn't care.

She had MADE him look.

Anger instantly surged through him and he fumbled with his seatbelt, trying to get it off.

"Nny, calm down." she said.

"No! You will not tempt me with heavenly ankles!" Wait… that wasn't good. "I mean I'm not going to sit around staring at your leg, legs going all the way up to… Yiig!… ah…" he trailed off, feeling his skin breeze jump into tempatures usually assosiated with nuclear reactions..

"Jezus, will you at least let me SHOW you-" Devi asked, drilling two fingers into her temples. 

"You mean you aren't showing it to me already?!" Nny yelled. Shit, he was fucking screwed! 

"Dammit… Nny…" Devi said, taking his hand again. She was speaking in soothing tones, but her fingers were starting to hurt him. "It's not like I'm going to tear off an arm, I just-"

"You're going to tear off my arm?!" he said, immediately frightened. "I need that arm! Not quite sure which one you're aiming for, but…"

Devi abruptly punched the dashboard. Hard. He could see the panneling splinter. For a while, she stayed in place, very still and eyes closed, except for the air that she was pumping in and out of her lungs. 

"OK… OK… I think I know what's going wrong here." she said, "Listen… I'm not going to force you to anything. But if you don't make up your mind towards one way or another, I'm going to HURT you. Allright?!"

Nny couldn't think of anything to say. If he told her he wanted to go home, she'd just think up another, gooey-er way for him to pay her back. And she would, she was much better at the 'creative thinking' thing than most humans were. 

"Look, either sit still and take it like a boy scout, or tell me to shove it, so we can both go home!" Devi said.

He blinked rapidly. Maybe if he sat reeeal still, she'd forget he was there.

There was a long silence in the car.

"Well?" Devi asked said.


	3. By my side

This was rewriten and edited in a hurry, so if something's OOC, misspelled or just out of wack, appologies. I'll fix it later. (Hums Nirvana's 'All Appologies'.)

And thanks to everyone's who has reviewed so far!

++++++++++++++++

Devi blinked. Had he just said… "GIVE you a MINUTE?!"

"Well, you don't expect me to make a decidion like this quickly, do you?!" Nny said, playing with his fingers. 

"What decidion?! Really! WHAT?!" Devi said, feeling her face turning red, "Just tell me yes or no!"

"I will! Gnh! Just give me a minute…"

"Look…" Devi started, raising a hand to touch his shoulder.

"NHA!" Nny screamed, jerking away, "Evil fish! FISH! Foo!"

Devi slammed her fists against her head. "That's it!" 

"Gah! WHERE?!" Nny said, as he started slapping at his arms and legs like he was being eaten by spiders.

"I said, 'That's it.' as in 'I can't take this'!" she said.

"Which?" 

"This!" Devi said, furiously pulling her boots on,"I can't live with you screaming bloody murder when I try to TOUCH you or you saying you have to stop and think about simple fucking decidions!" she slammed the door as she left the car, and started making her way down the parking lot.

"Where are you going?" Nny screamed out the car window.

"Home! It's a fucking long walk, but it's not like I have any other choice!" Devi said, stomping off. She had calmed down a little by the time she got to the soccer field, and, on impulse, looked back.

He was following her.

Shit. She walked faster. Looked back.

He was matching her.

They both started running.

In the middle of the field Devi started to turn mid-stride, aiming to send a kick into Nny's quickly approaching face. Unfortunatly, she miscalculated at the last second and her full weight went down wrong on her ankle.

"AGGGG!!!! SONOFABITCHHH!!!!!!" Devi screamed as she fell onto the hard earth, clutching her foot, "FUCK! FUCK YOU FUCKING FUCKER!!!!" 

When the pain had died down enough so that she wasn't seeing stars in front of her eyes, she looked up and saw Nny looking down at her, confused.

"Well?!" she asked, hurting.

She felt his hands trying to pick her up. She fought him a few times, and a few of the punches that connected sounded like they really hurt, but in the end she was clinging to his neck as he helped her hobble back to the car. Her foot was throbbing like mad and only started hurting worse when he uncerimoniously tossed her into the drivers seat.

"Hey! Asshole! Watch where…" she said, struggling to at least sit up and get at least one more good punch in. In the process she managed to slam her already injured foot into the car door, who, for once that night, haddn't been bothering anyone. Pain exploded all the way up to her hip. She started wondering if she finally broke something. It was possible. Fucking fantastic. How the hell she was going to get to a hospital from here?

"Was it the gnomes?" Nny asked, looking down at her in confusion.

"Shut up. Just… SHUT up," she said through gritted teeth. 

~~+~~

Nny elevated the twisted ankle with a finger and looked at it suspciously. "Does it need to be amputated?"

"No!" Devi said quickly. "I need an ice pack, not a bone saw!"

"Hmph. No need to jump to conclusions." he said, disapointed. And he had a perfectly good autopsy saw that haddn't been used in weeks. Just sitting in his trunk!

"I wouldn't have had to jump at all if you haddn't ran after me."

"I wouldn't have ran after you if you haddn't started running in the first place."

"Rather skilled at passing the blame, aren'tcha?"

"And you aren't. Phah!"

"Bite me." Devi said, as he rubbed her foot.

He looked at her painted toes. He had to find this color in normal paint form. He poked Devi's stunted big toe a couple times. "…Why did you leave in the first place?" he asked.

"Because you didn't get it." Devi said sharply.

"Huh?" Nny asked, distracted. "Oh. Get what?"  
  


"IT!!!"

It? It what? "…OK.."   
  


"See?" Devi insisted.

"Hey… HEY! Fuck off!" Jezus. Just because he got all defensive was no reason for her to get all defensive. "And answer the damn question."

"I did!"

"Well what the hell is IT anyway?!"

"What we came out here to do!"

"…'IT' is why you forced me to come out here?"

"GodDAMMIT you fucking spaz, you don't understand that I wasn't trying to FORCE anything on you?! I was trying to get you to... I wanted... Dammit, I was having fun!" she stopped herself, and thought before she added, " I... was having alot of fun with you that night. And after a while I just wanted you to reach out and touch… and..." she shook her head. "I was a moron. But… I figured when you didn't get all the other hints I had been dropping, I could try to give you a little nudge... Heh. Nudge. Right." 

"You.. like it when people touch you?" Fuck if this wasn't a confusing night.

"Sometimes. Depends on the person." Devi said, bitterly, "I would have liked it if you had touched me. But, what can you to do?"

Neither of them spoke, for a while. The crickets out in the distance were pounding on his brain like a jet taking off. 

Devi, carefully, slipped into the passangers side. "Well? Aren't you going to help me get home?" she said.

"You… you mean I paid you back?" Nny asked.

"Whatever." She said. She was really focused on rubbing her ankle.

"Well, did I or didn't I?" he asked, "I won't have to do something later-"

"Look…Just get me back to my apartment." Devi told him, sharply.

He watched her, and figured she wouldn't bring it up again. That was… good. It wasn't the way he had wanted to get out of it, but it was still good. He started the engine. He nodded to himself. Good. This was good. 

Nnh.

He sat there with the engine running, still in park, and before he could stop himself, leaned over and gave Devi a shy kiss on her cheek. When he pulled back, she was looking at him all funny.

"Just… sorry." was all he managed to get out.

She didn't do anything, so he reached down to put the car in reverse.

And then all at once his head was tilted back to her, and she was kissing him. On the lips. 

Like Thursday. His panic signals were going off like mad, but he forced them down. Don't let them get to you… think of how she looked after she found her toaster. Just take it like… had she said boyscout? 

Exactly what did a boyscout have to ta-GAH! Mouth Eel! Mout… oh. OH. That's what that was. 

Well… that made more sense than he thought it would.

Not entirely unpleasent either, once you got used to it… and the way Devi was pulling him closer.. and her hands going to… 

Jezus…

They broke apart abruptly, frantically gasping for air.

"Turn… the fucking motor… off." Devi growled.


End file.
